


Oh, I Ain't Got...

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans tells Toriel an old joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Ain't Got...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts).



It was a quiet night at Toriel’s house. Frisk was asleep upstairs, Papyrus was sprawled out on the floor working on the Weekly Word Scramble, and Sans and Toriel were cuddling on the couch.

“y’know,” said Sans, “i used to be pretty down before i met you.”

“Why was that?” asked Toriel.

“because…” Sans paused, then broke out into a huge (well, bigger) grin. “i didn’t have ‘no body’!”

“SANS! OH MY GOD!” screamed Papyrus. “THAT WAS YOUR WORST ONE YET!”

“Oh, I liked it quite a bit,” said Toriel. “The grammar was quite awful, though.”

“whoops, heheh,” said Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I love this pairing so much? (Because their love is "So-riel".) Thanks for reading!


End file.
